The Citadel! (Currently being re-writen)
by xKuroShimox
Summary: Starfire has dissapearded! The only thing that's left of her, is her green gem that she wears on her neck! Can the Titans bring her back before somthing terrible happens?


**Whoo! New story! Sorry about my other story: Revenge, i'm trying to get it up A.S.A.P. But for now here's one to keep you occupied!**

The Citadel!

Act 1

The Titans have just come back from a tireing battler with Slade, which they lost! Starfire is in room, asleep, and it's raining outside. Suddenly a loud crfash comes from her window! A blue, scaley hand grabs her wrist and pulls her out of the bed!

She starts screaming, but a gag is tied around her mouth! Also handcuffs she wore in 'Go!' are put on! Her door slides open and Robin, Cyborg, Raven and Beast boy burst in! But they're to late! The creature jumps out of the window, Starfire slung over it's shoulder and fly's to a ship up above! The ship makes a thunderous noise, and shoots off into space!

Opening theme

Act 2

Beast boy, as a eagle, and Raven are flying outside Starfire's room, looking for anything that can help explain who took her. Cyborg is searching in her room, and Robin is checking the cameras.

Cyborg: There's nothing in her room! (Walking into the living room).

Raven: And there's nothing outside... (Trailing off).

Robin: There must be somthing! (Smashing his fist on the keyboard infront of him).

Beast boy walks in.

Beast boy: There is! (Carefully).

He holds out his hand. Robin takes the object and his face turns pale! In his hand, is the green gem Starfire wears on her neck! After a few seconds of looking, he tightens his fist around it.

Robin: Someone get the T-ship ready. (Looking at his fist).

Cyborg: We can't just- (Stepping towards him).

Robin: DO IT NOW! (Shouting).

Act 3

Starfire: Release me! (Holding bars).

Starfire is locked in a cell on the Gordaneons ship.

Minion: Quite! (Holding his 'taser trident' towards her).

Starfire: I have escaped before! (Her eyes glowing green).

Minion: Change into these. (Ignoring the qeustion).

He throws some clothes through the bars, then presses a button on a console. Five iron doors close infront of her cell! She looks worried!

Starfire: Robin. Where are you? (Sitting in a corner).

Act 4

The Titans are in the T-ship, searching for Starfire in the depths of space! Robin's face shows full determination, but the others show confusion.

Beast boy: Do you even know where your going? (Looking lost).

Robin: No. But were not going back without her! (Determined).

Beast boy looks at Cyborg and he shrugs.

Raven: I'll see if i can get a lock on her. (Closing her eyes).

The ship carries on going further into the stary darkness, without another word!

Act 5

Starfire is being escorted out of the cell and off the ship. She is wearing the clothes she was given: Crimson skirt, crimson top, crimson high-heeled knee-high boots and a gold tiara headress. Her hair is tied up in a high ponytail. Also she is wearing a gold 'neckdress' and a gold band around the top part of her arm. She has the handcuffs on, again!

Trogar: When you serve the Grand Master, you will answer to your proper name, Koriand'r. Not this Earth name, 'Starfire'! Understood? (Coldly).

Starfire doesn't answer, until she reaises she no longer has her communicator!

Starfire: Where is my communicator? (Glaring at him).

Trogar: You will no longer need it. So we disposed of it. (not looking her).

Starfire's eyes start glowing green. But she knows it's piontless trying, so she closes her eyes and carries on walking!

Act 6

The Titans are still in space, and Raven is still meditating.

Cyborg: Raven? Any luck? (Hopeful).

Raven: No!

Robin: Keep trying (Annoyed).

Beast boy: I can't get her communicato either! (putting his own away).

Robin opens his hand and looks at the gem.

Robin: Don't worry Star, we'll find you! (To himself).

Act 7

Starfire is standing next to Trogar, in a large throne room. The throne, in the middle of the room, is studed with sparkiling gem's and jewles! Sitting on it is the Grand Master of the Citadel!

Trogar bows and his minions force Starfire to her knees.

Trogar: Grand Master, we have brought you a prisoner. It is someone you have tried to capture for a while now. The Princess of Tameran -

The Grand Master cuts him off.

Grand Master: Koriand'r! It's nice to, finaly, meet you! (An evil smile across his face).

Starfire: I assure you, the meeting is not quite so enjoyable for me! (Scowling).

He scwols back at her. Then he holds up his hand.

Grand Master: Gaurds! Take her away! (Signaling to her).

When they have dragged her away, Trogar rubs his hands together.

Trogar: Now, Grand Master, about our agreement. (Smiling).

Grand Master: I'll release your family and you will have safe passage out of the system.

Trogar: Thank you! (Walking backwards, still thaking him).

Act 8

The Titans are traveling at a steady pace, when suddenlythey start shooting forward! They are going so fast, the stars are a just a blur!

Beast boy: Dude! Slow down! The space police will get us! (Hloding his seat).

Raven looks at him with a blank face.

Cyborg: Why are you going so fast? (Shocked).

Robin: I know where Strafire is!

Raven: What? Where? (Cursiously).

Robin: Who was she running from when we first met her? (Not slowing down).

Cyborg: The Gordneons? ?(Raising a eyebrow).

Robin: And who were they going to give her to?

Raven: The Citadel! (Worried).

Robin nods.

Beast boy: So we only need to get her back! (Pleased).

Raven: That's not going to be easy!

He sighs.

Beast boy: Man, nothing's ever easy! (Crossing his arms).

The T-ship shoots off to a distant planet, With everyone getting ready to fight!

Act 9

Starfire is standing behind the Grand Master, with a tray of alein snacks. The handcuffs have been removed. The Grand Master is addressing his people in the 'planet square'.

Grand Master: I am pleased to announce that Koriand'r, the princess of Tameran, has been captured! (Stepping aside and showing them Starfire).

The cround start cheering! Starfire closes her eyes and her lip quivers! Suddenly, the croud start screaming! The T-ship is landing in the middle of the 'planet square'! Stafire runs forward, but the Grand Master grabs her and puts the handcuffs back on!

Robin is the first to jump out of his pod, followed by te others.

Robin: Let her go! (Glaring at him).

Grand Master: No! She no longer belongs on your planet!

Starfire's eyes start glowing green!

Grand Master: Koriand'r? (Worried).

Starfire: My name is not Koriand'r! (Angry).

She brings her leg up and kicks him in the jaw! He releases his grip and she runs over to the others!

Beast boy: Nice kick! (Impressed).

Robin takes out a tool from his utility belt and removes the handcuffs. She rubs her wrists and walks forward, towards the Grand Master!

Starfire: You should have let me go! (Getting her starbolts ready).

But the Grand Master's minions surround the others! She lowers her hands.

Raven: Don't worry Starfire, we can handle these! (Her hands glowing black).

Beast boy: Yeah! You kick his butt! (Pointing at the Grand Master).

She nods and the whole area errupts into a fight!

Act 10

The fight has finished and the area is desserted, except for the odd fainted body! Starfire is holding the Grand Masters arms behing his back.

Beast boy: What are we going to do with you then? (Sappeing towards him).

Raven: We can't do anything, realy, he's not from Earth!

There is a pause of scilence, but Cyborg soon ends it.

Cygorg: I know!

Act 11

The Titans are in the T-ship, preparing for launch. The Grand Master is tied up, on the floor, with some rope! Before they leave, he shouts something to Starfire.

Grand Master: I will get you, Koriand'r! I won't rest until you are here, serving my people again! (Shouting).

Starfire gives him a worried glance and the ship shoots off into space!

Act 12

The Titans are back at the tower and Starfire is getting changed into her usual clothes. Robin walks up to her door and knocks on it.

Starfire: Come in! (Cheerfully).

Robin opens the door and walks over to her. He sits on her bed next to her. She is wearing her normal clothes again.

Robin: I can too give this back. (Holding out the gem).

She takes it and slots it into it's rightful place.

Starfire: Thank you, Robin. (Smiling).

They lean in close, slowly, and their lips touch! They stay there for a couple of seconds, and slowly come back out.

Robin: So... Koriand'r? (Raising his eyebrow).

She gives a shy smile and the camera zooms outwards, at the same time, fading to black.

Ending theme.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please write and reveiw, Praise and Flames welcome ;-D**


End file.
